When The Lines Blur
by xXBalorBabeXx
Summary: Trevor had ended up in Purgatory before being tossed out... but where he ends up next isn't even his own universe and he starts off with causing a case of mistaken identity which leads to more trouble than he thought possible.


**A year ago...**

" _I've got a better idea… I'll bring them to us with a transporter, we won't have to go anywhere." Immy says, her hands raised._

 _Trevor smiled a little, nodding Ron and another Sandy Shores resident to follow Immy. They went inside the Klebitz house, Immy going over to one of the walls._

" _I installed this for them… any emergency, they call a certain phone number and it transports them home." Immy says, keeping her hands visible as she managed to pull a panel off of the wall, revealing a load of circuits and technology behind it. She reached her hand in, pulling out a thick white wire that was connected to it. "Now… all I've got to do is connect it to a port behind that panel." She says, pointing to a panel in the ceiling._

" _Ron, open it." Trevor says, Ron climbing up on a shelf near the hatch. "If there's a weapon in there, you're gonna die before Camari and Madame Godzilla out there do." He warns, Immy hiding her shock that he'd say that as Ron removed the panel, more circuitry behind it._

" _Satisfied?" Immy says, Trevor nodding her on. Immy climbed up on the shelf, only just managing it from her height. She reached up, grabbing a similar white cable with a different end, clearly able to connect to the first one. She held the two ends near to each other. "Oh, and I forgot to tell you something." She says before attaching the cables to each other. "YOU CAN ALL GO STRAIGHT TO HELL!" She yelled before the teleport system exploded. It threw Trevor, Ron and Immy across the room, all three hitting separate walls with force. The Sandy Shores resident was killed instantly and Immy was covered in burns on her front now._

 _Trevor had woken up… surrounded by what seemed like endless white walls… until he saw a chalkboard with writing on it._

' _Welcome to purgatory… the only true place you belong.'_

 _Trevor screamed in pure rage… but the only response was more writing._

' _That'll only hurt your lungs and throat, Mr. Philips.'_

 _Trevor kicked the chalkboard in rage… and for that, he was thrown to the ground repeatedly before seeing another chalkboard._

' _You do that again, I'll drop you to your death!'_

 _Trevor sprawled out on the ground, waiting… he wasn't sure how much time had actually passed by before he stood up again and saw that chalkboard._

' _You're stuck here until you admit you were wrong and change.'_

" _Fuck that!" Trevor shouts, kicking the chalkboard with a smirk on his face._

' _You don't want to be here anymore? Have it your way!'_

 _Trevor screamed as he was plunged into the seemingly endless black hole…_

 **Present time...**

Trevor slowly cracked his eyes open, painfully pulling himself up and looking around.

"Okay… I'm on a beach… I'm somewhere close to home." Trevor mutters as he limped down the sand, looking for any sign of Sam, Carly or the others… and immediately pulling his jacket off. "Fuck, it's not this humid in Los Santos!" He growls, stopping once he saw someone.

She was small, her back turned to him as she talked to a man who was resting his hand on her right side and her hair long and eerily similar to Sam's… Trevor walked over and snatched the woman to her feet by her hair, the man that the woman was talking to immediately bolting up and punching Trevor in the face.

"Get your hands off my girl!" The man shouts, his hands on the woman's shoulders as Trevor pulled himself up.

"That's my daughter and she's coming home with me, let's go, Sam!" Trevor shouts, grabbing the woman again… but letting go and stepping back when she looked straight at him.

There was no scar going from her jaw joint to her temple… her eyes were more of a hazel than brown and Trevor noticed two other things, the bluish tones in the black hair and the tattoos.

The final thing was the mauve nail polish the woman was wearing on her fingernails, a merlot toned one on her toenails... nail polish was something Sam definitely didn't wear.

"My mistake." Trevor says… before the woman's right hand cracked across his face and split his mouth open.

"Look closely before you grab someone, you fucking creep!" The woman says angrily, the man with her managing to keep her from striking Trevor again.

"Mandy, just calm down." The man says, lightly rubbing his hands on her shoulders.

"Finn, you know me better than that, it's not always easy." The woman says.

"She's got a point, you can't just randomly drag someone off into the night and try to kidnap them." Finn says, wrapping his arms around Amanda's shoulders after looking at Trevor.

"Will one of you at least tell me where the hell I am and what year it is?! Matter of fact, how old is she?!" Trevor demands, Finn's blue eyes narrowed in anger as Amanda got the last question a lot of times.

"First off, not that it matters but I'm 27 years old, don't be fooled by the younger looking face. Second, it's 2017 and you're in Miami. And my boyfriend and I were celebrating our one year anniversary before you showed up." Amanda says, her right hand resting on Finn's left arm to keep him calmed.

But a look over her right shoulder told her that Finn was still angry and the normally bright blue eyes she was used to seeing were darker like they were when he was in his Demon King persona.

And Amanda knew that Finn only let it out when someone's anger directed at her got to be too much to control.

' _Not now, Devitt!'_ Amanda thought, silently pleading and lightly rubbing Finn's right shoulder when she looked at him.

"The hell's wrong with your guy?!" Trevor asks.

"Asking that is tantamount to opening a Pandora's box… you're better off running for your life." Amanda says after turning to Trevor.

But Trevor had either flat out ignored her or only half listened because his hand was on his AP Pistol.

Finn pushed Amanda out of the way and tackled Trevor, ripping the gun from him and Trevor screaming as three bullets embedded into his right shoulder.

"Na ra nach raibach mo Demon Banriona rabhadh duit!" Finn growled, Amanda knowing what that meant as she had heard him speak in his native tongue countless times over the three years that the two have known each other.

"Finn… put the gun down." Amanda says softly, her left hand resting on his… and Finn tossing the gun into the ocean before his eyes returned to their normal blue when he looked at her.

The two watched as Trevor left… and Finn turned and wrapped his arms around Amanda, who was shaking.

"I'm sorry, my love… I didn't mean to scare you." Finn says as they looked at each other, Amanda moving closer and the two kissing.

Amanda really hoped that it was a one time incident, Finn shooting someone… the only time she had seen him use a weapon was at the firing range the two went to together.


End file.
